twins of ninjago
by night the ninja of darkness
Summary: well this is my first part of a ninjago story about my ocs and i stink at summarys anyway it is about two twins who have the power to be the ninjas of the sun and moon pl tel me if you think this is good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Twins in Ninjago

Capther one

In the underworld a baby girl was found crying by a skeleton. He went whit the girl to his master Lord Garmadon.

Garmadon looked at the girl and saw she had black hair and gray eyes. He decided to raise the baby girl as his child.

On her blanket was the name Night so he decided to call her by that name.

At the Monastery.

At the same time a baby girl was found on the door step, she had blond hair and amber eyes. Wu saw she had the name Light on her blanket and named her that.

5 years later

The girls grew and became stronger. Night had the power to call shadows and raise

the stars and the moon but Garmadon didn't let her out of the Under world.

Light had the power to raise the sun, she was a little ray of sunshine.

The girls were now at the ages of 5 and had the power to become the ninjas of the sun and the moon but no one new they were twins.

Later that year

on a peaceful day Night was playing whit her powers in Garmadon's thrown room wile he watched her when a skeleton came running in. "Lord Garmadon I bring news from Ninjago" the skeleton spoke.

"What is so impotent that you disturber me!" Garmadon yelled getting Night to look up at him in confusion. " Your wife has given birth to a baby boy boy Master she I looking for a name" the skeleton called Nuke's told him " Misako" Garmadon asked him. "Yes master." name him Lloyd." he spoke in a prodded voice. Then he told the skeleton to leave .


	2. Chapter 2 Life As A Twin

Twins in ninjago

capther two

The girls were getting older and Wu was training three ninjas. They were skilled but Light was all ways better then them because she knew her power and they didn't know theirs. They were going over the training cores again because they had failed to compete it in time. Light was just watching them as they were being beaten up by a training cores. She was giggling at the so called ninjas but she was 15 old and new the training cores so well but code not do spinjisu yet.

Under world

Night was asking Garmadon to go out side to ninjago but he said it was to risky for her. She told him she code bring some skeleton guards whit her but he told her she woad attract to much attention to her self. But she keep asking him, she tried to tell him that she can take care of her self. Lloyd was now 5 years old boy who was a little trouble maker but Night din't mind that much she had fun whit him, and played games like hide and go seek and tag, witch she kept wining in but he didn't mind at all. She was now 15 years old 10 years older then Lloyd.

The girl had grown much the past years and changes from two little girl playing whit some shadows and light beams. Now they were a lot stronger then the brother knew they code be.

Night was pale from being in the under word whit no sun at all but she dint mind so much, she was tall and had now purple eyes instead of gray eyes. Unlike the ninjas she already knew spinjisu but dint use it so much. She was always in black and had a top that only had on arm, on both wrists she has two black long wrist bands that she even uses to fight bad train agents the skeletons but they were no mats anymore because she even beat Samukai. She had a moon and a star as her mark of element.

Light was as always dressed in yellow and wight. She was still a ray of sunshine in Wu's life. She just like Night knew spinjisu long befor the the four ninjas. She shad a star that had flemes like a sun. She knew the training corues like the back of her hand.

The Tempal

At the tempal wu had just fineshed trianing the threed ninja the blue one and he was trubell becaus he dint shut up at ALL. He just keep talking and talking and talking until Light was going crazy, he dint stop always braging about his invetions. Any way non had learned the full spinjisu yet and they jut keep trying to spin and dint get the piont. She keep saying "Just cus it is called 'spin' jisu you don't just spin." she tough they woad never learn it fully. But they can fight and that maters when we go and find the golden weapons. And the two silver ones one of them belongs to me but I don't know who gets the other one, there is a ax and a sword and my weapon is the ax.

The Under World

Night was literally walking in circles. She was going to Ninjago and to get the golden and silver weapons she owned one of the silver and her father Gramadon was supposed to get the golden ones to get revenges on his betrayal brother Wu. She never knew what he meant because she only had Lloyd as brother and he never woad do anything to harm her and even so he dint have the power to over throw her anyway. She had the power of pure evil, right? She sensed that he had a big power under neath that little childish face of his. But she let go of her wondering. It dint mater right now he was still a little boy, for now. Right now she was getting ready to go to ninjago whit the army of skeletons to fine that map and come back for new orders from her father. She woad be going soon the skeletons were getting the cars or what ever that was ready to drive to Ninjago in high speed. She walked out of her room whit her cloth that she was tacking whit her and jumped into the largest car were Samukai was waiting for her. After she sat down they drew of to Ninjago to look for that map. She got a location from her father and told it to Samukai. He dint look like he liked to tack orders from a girl but dint have a chose because he was beaten by her and he father and she was next in line to the Under World so she was highest commander then came Samukai. The skeletons liked her wary much. So they dint mind tacking orders from her.

The Temple

Light was watching TV wile the other ninjas whit the names she finally learned the black one was know as Cole he was the most stubborn one of them all, the next one was Zane he was the wight one and was calmer then the others, then there was the zap trap Jay or the blue one that keep barging. They were out side training there spinjisu and still went getting the point that she tried to get in there head. But it dint mater to her what they did. Her ninja suite was unlike theirs they normally were in a black wile she was in yellow and red kinda like a sun sett sensei was out looking for the last ninja he will probably fine him with in a week


End file.
